1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine vision, and more specifically, to machine-based estimation of poses using critical point analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques for machine vision allow a robot or other machine to recognize objects. The objects can be recognized for navigation around the objects, retrieval of the objects, or other purposes. Conventional techniques for pose estimation detect various objects of a subject such as body parts of a human. Additionally, pose estimation can determine an orientation of the body part.
One problem with conventional techniques for pose estimation is the complexity and expense of equipment needed to capture image information. For example, a 3D camera system typically requires that the subject be confined to a room in which the cameras are configured. The 3D camera system is also very expensive. A marker system allows known points of a subject to be marked and followed throughout motions. However, the subject has to be prepared ahead of time, and be cooperative with observation.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of system for estimating poses of a subject without the expense and complexity of conventional techniques.